1. Field
The present description relates to an apparatus for providing music related information output through a broadcast, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method, and a computer readable recording medium for providing music related information by recognition of is music output through a TeleVision (TV) providing the music related information, by searching audio DNA information related to music output through the TV in real time.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the recent development of technology, the TV provides an interactive function with a user and various additional services using the Internet in addition to a function of displaying only the received radio wave or cable broadcasting signals from the past.
Further, in order to receive digital broadcasting, an apparatus called a set top box (STX) as well as a mere TV is additionally required. The set top box is connected to the TV to receive a signal input from the outside, appropriately converts the received signal, and displays the contents of the converted signal on the TV. The set top box, which is a household communication terminal required to use a next-generation interactive multimedia communication service (so called interactive TV), such as, video on demand (VOD), home shopping, network games, and the like, is called a ‘subscriber signal conversion apparatus’ which may include a box lying on a TV set. The set top box is connected to the interactive TV or phone, a network for a video transmission service of a company, and the like, and the TV, and the like, in the home.
The set top box includes a function of receiving and converting a video signal as a basic function in addition to a function of communicating with a video server, and the like, which is installed in a phone company or a cable television system (CATV) operator. Further, in order to simultaneously use data communication services, such as, phone communication, PC communication, and the like, the set top box of various standards having a phone interface, an access interface with a personal computer (PC), and the like, has been reviewed. Therefore, in order to dominate an interactive TV market, manufacturers of communication devices, computers, and home appliances are competing for the commercialization and sale competition is of the set top box.
The set top box does not necessarily include a tuner. An apparatus transmitting an external signal to the set top box can include an Ethernet cable, a satellite receiving or terrestrial receiving antenna, a coaxial cable, a telephone line, an analog Very High Frequency (VHF) or an Ultra High Frequency (UHF) antenna, and the like. An example of contents received through the set top box may include video, audio, internet web pages, games, and the like.
As such, the TV may receive various information services as well as broadcasting information through the set top box interworking with the Internet and may select and control services through the interactive communication with a user. In order for a user to input a selected signal, a function of a remote controller needs to be variously expanded and there is a need to have a convenient interface.
The TV having the function of the set top box embedded therein may view the terrestrial broadcast and may be connected to the Internet to perform computer functions, such as, video-on-demand (VOD), games, video communication, application utilization, and the like. The general TV may also be connected to the set top box as described above to use the functions. As the TV replacement period is long, the TV and the set top box market have been developed together.
When general viewers want to know music related information output during the broadcast or advertisement through the TV, the user stores the music related information, such as, the words, and the like, they can search for the information by a personal PC, a smart phone, and the like. However, when music does not have words or is not be heard well by the viewers, it is impossible to search the music. Further, when viewers listen to only part of the words, it is is difficult to search the music information accurately.
One method for searching music related information from the output music in the prior art, provides music search results to audio data input from a mobile terminal. In this method, the searched music related information is displayed on a screen of a mobile terminal by receiving a broadcasting or advertising music output through the TV through a mike of the mobile terminal and allowing the mobile terminal to search the input music through a server.
However, the above-mentioned method needs to search the music data input through the mike of the mobile terminal, and the above-mentioned method requires a separate music recording process. As the above-mentioned method records the music data output through a speaker in the mobile terminal to search music, the prior art method may have a low recognition rate due to a difference between surrounding environment noise and a sound volume level of the music data.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for effectively searching music output during the broadcast or advertisement and providing the information related thereto.